


Through Thick And Thin

by scb17



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scb17/pseuds/scb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of Team Canton: Meryl, Charlie, Tessa, and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could've Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off let me start with how sorry I am that I practically abandoned For Now, For Always! I guess I have a really bad habit of doing that. Oops. The end of the summer was a really busy time for me and then I actually was halfway done with the next chapter, but it was on my phone, which recently went haywire and I lost all my data! Anyway, I promise I'll try to get to that on Friday :)
> 
> I'm mainly starting this for the purpose of a contest (not on ao3) but I had always wanted to start something like this, especially after that one chapter in Trick Of Fate. (:

“Please, Scott? _Pleaseee?_ ”

            “Aw, Tess, come on. We’re going to be in New York for three days and you want to go to _Broadway?_ You're such a tourist,” Scott teased.

Tessa slapped his arm playfully, trying not to laugh. “Come on! This is _My Fair Lady_! You know how much I love Audrey.”

            “You _do_ know she's not in the actual production, right?”

Tessa rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

            Scott smiled. He knew he was going, because he would never— _could_ never—deny Tessa anything. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun to play around first. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal. If Meryl gets Charlie to agree to this, I’ll go.”

Tessa snorted and pulled out her phone. She waited for a minute before she spoke into the phone. “He’s in? Oh, goodie! Yeah, Scotty’s in, too. Great, see you guys at 7.”

            She smiled smugly, while Scott's face went pale. _Scott, you idiot._ _Charlie agrees to anything Meryl wants. Damn,_ he thought.

“Better get your bowtie,” Tessa sing-songed, skipping to her closet.

 

“Charlie, _stop fidgeting,_ ” Meryl hissed patiently as she buttoned Charlie's dress shirt.

            “I can’t help it, Mer!” Charlie complained. “This shirt is itchy!”

“Char, I love you, but there's no way I was going to let you wear your damn polo shirt to a Broadway show. Never in a million years.” Charlie pouted. “And before you ask, no, you're not wearing a Ralph Lauren tie. You're wearing a bowtie.”

            Charlie rolled his eyes. “Scott better be wearing one, too,” he muttered incoherently, but Meryl caught it anyway.

“You are such a child,” she said, laughing. “He is. Tessa and I agreed on it last week.”

            “You two just love to do this to us, don’t you?”

Meryl smiled innocently as she patted Charlie's perfectly tied bowtie. “One of our favorite pastimes,” she teased.

* * *

 Meryl and Charlie's taxi pulled up to 42nd street just as Tessa and Scott were getting out of theirs. When Meryl and Tessa saw each other, they ran over, squealing.

            “You're wearing pink!” Tessa declared.

“So are you!” Meryl exclaimed.

            “And Charlie and I are both wearing bowties!” Scott called out sarcastically, mocking the girls’ exuberant voices.

“You're such a buzz kill,” Meryl laughed. “Now let’s go before we miss the whole thing!”

 

During the show, Scott tried not to hide his yawns as he watched, but mostly ended up watching Tessa from the corner of his eye while she mouthed along the lyrics to every song without even noticing. Meanwhile, Charlie tried very hard to concentrate on the performance happening on the stage, but couldn’t pull his eyes away from Meryl, who was subconsciously going through her short dance moves in the tiny, confined space she had.

 

            At intermission, Charlie and Scott went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on their faces to wake them up, leaving the girls in their seats. When they came back, Tessa and Meryl sat innocently in their seats, each holding a pink tank top that read “I Could’ve Danced All Night” in curly script.

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Charlie almost whispered.

            “We did!” Meryl squealed.

“Aren’t they cute?!” Tessa asked.

             “ _Adorable,_ ” Scott humored them. “Shh, it’s starting.”

* * *

 By the end of the show, Meryl and Tessa were trying to conceal their fatigue, as they still had to get through dinner, and they were determined to last longer than the guys.

 

“Have either of you even been here before?” Tessa questioned as they entered the Five Napkin Burger restaurant.

            Charlie nodded. “We came here once while we were here. I think it was a few weeks after Sochi.”

“And they have a _lot_ of burgers. Good choice, guys!” Scott approved, patting Charlie on the back.

            Meryl laughed. “Don’t worry, Tess. They have amazing vanilla milkshakes.”

 

Aside from their milkshakes, the girls also ordered a few drinks, partially to stay alert, partially because Charlie and Scott had been disputing the Michigan Wolverines and the Toronto Maple Leafs for the past hour before their waitress came over.

            “Is there anything I can get you all?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes, the check, please,” Meryl replied, equally as sweet.

            “Aw, Mer, but we were just talking about hockey,” Charlie complained.

“Like you have been for the past hour. You have rehearsal tomorrow to do that,” Tessa told them. Charlie and Scott pouted.

* * *

  _“I could’ve danced, danced, danced, all night…”_ Meryl and Tessa sung loudly on their hotel street, while they danced around in variation of a waltz and a square dance.

            “How many drinks did you guys have while I was proving to Charlie that the Maple Leafs are better than the Wolverines?”

“I think you mean while _I_ was proving to _you_ that the Wolverines are better than the Maple Leafs,” Charlie corrected teasingly.

            “If you hadn’t been so engrossed in that maybe you'd know,” Meryl taunted them in her singsong voice.

“It may have been a teeny bit too much, though,” Tessa mumbled as she stumbled in her step.

            “I agree,” Meryl admitted, her brow furrowing. “I feel dizzy.”

Charlie and Scott looked at each other before rolling their eyes and sighing. By now they were in the hotel lobby, so at least they weren’t worried about losing Meryl and Tessa on the streets of New York City. Scott caught Tessa and picked her up right before she fell into the elevator, which had just opened, while Charlie scooped Meryl into his own arms.

 

When they made it to their rooms, which were directly across from each other, Meryl and Tessa began squirming in Charlie and Scott's arms.

            “Night, Tess,” Meryl mumbled, curling herself into Charlie's chest.

“Night, Mer,” Tessa replied, waving her loopy arm in her direction.

            Charlie rolled his eyes, smiling. “See you in the morning?” he asked Scott.

Scott smiled down at Tessa before turning his head back to Charlie. “You bet.”


	2. The Little Things You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa sees something she really wants, and Meryl works with Scott and Charlie to get it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea to this after seeing a post on tumblr, and then it just clicked. Anyway, if you have any prompt ideas at all, tell me! I could use them, especially when it took me this long to come up with this one :)

“Oh, my God, Meryl, look!” Tessa squealed, making Meryl jump and spill a little of her Starbucks on her scarf.

            Meryl looked up from her phone. “Puppies!” she exclaimed, equally as animated as the two Olympic champions looked at the Japanese Spaniels in the window of the pet shop.

“They’re so cute! I want one!” Tessa whined childishly.

            Meryl laughed. “You have Diamond!” she pointed out.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, and I love Diamond, but we both know if I could own a whole litter I would. And it’s been a little empty since Keeta and Maddie died.” Meryl smiled. “Wait, you have DJ and Finn! You know what it’s like to want a dog.”

            “So what do you suggest we do? Go in there and get you a dog in the middle of Japan?”

Tessa shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” And with that, Tessa began to make her way into the pet shop before Meryl grabbed her arm.

            “Sorry, Tess, we have practice.”

* * *

 “I'm just saying! They have space under the plane for dog cages!” Tessa babbled as she and Meryl stepped onto the rink.

            “What’s she going on about now?” Scott asked, coming to a hockey stop in front of them and spraying snow on their legs.

Meryl opened her mouth to explain, but Tessa beat her to it. “We passed by this pet shop and we saw the _cutest_ little Japanese chins, especially this little black and white one in the front!”

            “Oh my God, it’s Meryl all over again,” Charlie said at the sudden realization, coming up behind Meryl, grabbing her hips and spinning her.

 Meryl slapped him. “I wasn’t this bad!”

            “Yes you were,” Scott said bluntly.

Meryl gaped at the people who were supposedly her friends. “Well then! I can’t be as bad as Tessa, though!” Tessa glared.

            “Hmm, well you never fell in love with a dog in an different continent, so I’ll give you that,” Charlie teased. Meryl stuck her tongue out at him.

“But you don’t understand! You haven’t seen this dog!” Tessa insisted.

            “Alright, Tess, alright, after rehearsal we’ll go see the dog on our way to dinner, okay?” Scott compromised.

Tessa clapped happily and kissed Scott quickly on the cheek. “Thank you, Scotty! I love you!”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Scott waved it off, his cheeks turning crimson.

“Here's an idea why don’t we practice before Scott’s face stops any cars,” Meryl laughed, slapping Charlie's offered hand as his extended laughter filled the arena.

 

“Scott! Tessa! What's going on?” the show’s director screeched. It had been the second time they had to restart Tessa and Scott’s duet with Meryl and Charlie because Tessa had fallen out of a rotational lift, a spin, and their goose lift, which they had decided try again.

            “Nothing, nothing, sorry, I'm just a little off today,” Tessa explained.

“Well, you better fix it before the show tomorrow night. You're one of the best, Tess.” Tessa nodded in understanding.

            “Wow, she looks really upset,” Charlie observed to Scott, who had just skated over.

Scott nodded in agreement. “The only negative feedback that doesn’t affect her is from our families or Marina. I wish I could cheer her up.”

            “We should go to dinner now. They don’t need us anymore here. We’ll go see the puppy,” Meryl offered.

“For her to be reminded she cant have her?” Scott pressed. Meryl rolled her eyes and gave Scott a knowing look, raised eyebrow and all. Scott looked to Charlie—whose face was impressed and proud of the girl he was lucky enough to call his partner—before turning back to Meryl. “Seriously?” he squeaked, almost inaudibly.

            Meryl nodded. “Seriously.”

Scott turned to Charlie. “Help me out here, White,” he pleaded desperately.

            “No can do, ScottyMoo! When it comes to this girl,” he pointed to Meryl, “you don’t have a chance.”

Scott sighed. “And you're sure about this.”

            Meryl nodded in confirmation. “Absolutely, positively sure.”

“I'm trusting you on this, Davis.”

            “One of the smart decisions you'll ever make.”

* * *

“Scotty, look! It’s that one!” Tessa squealed, pointing to now-sleeping puppy in the window.

            “I guess she's cute,” Scott admitted, not wanting to get Tessa worked up.

“We should get her!” Tessa declared.

            “What we _should_ do is get dinner,” Meryl interrupted. “I can hear Charlie's stomach all the way over here.” Charlie blushed, and Meryl swore she saw a car stop in the middle of the street.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I'm not giving up on that dog.”

            “We know, Tessa, we know,” Charlie assured her.

 

When they got their dessert, Meryl and Tessa savored every bite of their peach gelato, but Scott and Charlie scarfed down their chocolate cheesecakes, especially Scott. At one point, Meryl kicked Scott under the table with the heel of her stiletto.

            “ _Fuck,_ ow!” he wailed. Meryl shot him a look. “Oh, right,” he mumbled stupidly. “Hey, Tess, Charlie and I gotta take care of something, you're okay with going back to the hotel with Meryl, right?”

Tessa looked between Scott and Meryl and Charlie, her mouth gaped open. “I…I guess so?”

            “Okay great, let’s go, Chuck.” Scott slapped Charlie on the back, making him choke on the water he was drinking, causing him to accidentally spit some on his shirt.

“Damn you, Moir,” Charlie muttered as he dabbed the water and pretending not to notice Meryl and Tessa holding back laughter.

* * *

 On the way back from dinner, Tessa stopped Meryl in the middle of the street. “Mer, can we go see the puppy one more time? Please?”

            Meryl pretended to cover a yawn. “I don’t know, Tess. I'm kinda tired.”

“Please?” Tessa repeated, a bit of urgency edging in her voice.

            Meryl sighed. “Ugh, fine.”

Tessa clapped happily and trotted across the street to the pet shop. “Meryl!” she screeched.

            Meryl caught up to her. “What?”

“She's gone!”

            “What, who?”

“The puppy! Someone took her! We should tell the shop owner.”

            “Tess, it’s a pet _shop_.”

“Yeah, I know, so?” Tessa's face fell at the realization. “No!”

            “I'm sorry, Tess. Why don’t we go back to the hotel an watch a movie?” Meryl felt like she was talking to a five-year-old who missed the ice cream truck.

Tessa shrugged. “Whatever.”

* * *

 “Oh, my gosh, look at this one!” Tessa held up her phone, which displayed a picture of a baby yorkie in a frog costume.

            “Oh, God, that’s the best one yet. Oh! Wait, here.” Meryl loaded a picture on her phone before turning it towards Tessa, who shrieked excitedly at the tiny Chihuahua sitting in the pumpkin.

“Hey, uh, what's going on in here?” Charlie asked cautiously, knocking on the slightly ajar door, walking in to see candy wrappers sprawled on the floor, popcorn kernels woven into the blankets, and _Funny Face_ playing on the TV on the dresser.

            Meryl popped up from her seat and walked towards Charlie. “Oh, nothing,” Meryl said sweetly, planting a quick kiss on his cheek as passed, continuing her way to the kitchen with the empty popcorn bowl in her hand.

“ _Funny Face_ , huh?” Charlie inquired, standing awkwardly against the wall.

            Tessa nodded, her eyes widening, as her mouth was full of popcorn and M&M’s. “One of Tessa’s favorites,” Meryl remarked.

“Yup,” Tessa confirmed, once she had washed down the candy with a sip of water. “Audrey never gets old.”

            There was another knock at the door. The three of them turned to see Scott’s head poke into the room. “Hey, Tess.”

“What now,” Tessa wailed, the annoyance clear in her voice. She was annoyed that Scott left during dinner. She was annoyed that he didn’t let her get the dog before someone else did. Damn them, whoever they were.

            “I just have something I thought you'd like,” he explained innocently, walking into the room, holding the small dog.

“Oh, my _God_!” she squealed, jumping off her bed and running towards Scott to collect the puppy into her arms. “How did you—when did you—”

            “Meryl made it very clear you weren’t giving up on this dog, and I decided that Diamond needs a playmate. Plus, Charlie's good with two dogs, if we ever need a break,” he added with a laughed.

Tessa was speechless as she pulled Scott into one of the tightest hugs they ever shared. “Thank you,” she said simply. “ _So_ much.”

            “Anything for my Tutu,” Scott said with a smile. “So, what are you gonna name her?”

Tessa looked at the dog—which was staring at her expectantly—to Meryl, and then to the TV screen before turning back to the dog. “Jo.”

Scott and Charlie rolled their eyes as Tessa bopped Meryl's outstretched hand in a high-five without taking her eyes off of Jo. Some things just never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kinda short, I promise future chapters will be a bit longer!


End file.
